Solar
by JadeAburame
Summary: There is a new person following both Inuyasha and Sesshomeru around, not at the same time, and they both know it.
1. Chapter 1

Its bean a week now sens sasshomeru puled me close and that harabale he has bean more notacable, but when he did I felt the scare through my is happy that he has bean walking but Jaken has bean calm like nothing ever happen.I havent seen Inuyasha sence he left the morning he came to cheek on me and the scare been madasend the first kow Sesshomeru is walking and seames to be all right but I dont recon but today I got to go on my own after I stayed with Inuyasha then the night I was with Sasshomeru the nihgt he got hert.

Rin,Joken can please do your best to watch lord Sesshomeru with his engery what do you mean well tomaros a full moon and I cant bare to see you or eany one hert ok. Oky, Sesshomeru tomarows a full moon and well I bean seansing akide is need my a what about the kid, I will disapeare that bye see you later and are you going to be alrite?Yea,see you in a while and and be careful,I will loard and Sesshomeru placed are heads togeather and I turned in to a kid then a puppy and ran into the woods.

I finaly picked up the sent ah its a boy and 10 year olds the poor gie, I will try my best.  
This is a buityful vilage. There his house (scratch,scatch).Ho look a puppy, ho my your varey white. Mom will like you but I dont know about loard seterea he mostly dosent like any stuff I do hope I ge to keep you at least in tell the romeale so I go live with my dad. Mom, mommy can I keep it at least , it on till after the romeale please. No you know? Yea I no but she brings back ,because shes a gril f you can let it go aout hers my chance I jumped down started to sniff whent by the table leage got ready to sqate jumped whent out side and to use the bath mom said keep but bath every other night,starting to mother.

whats that smell,I must find light were you going, its night you have to go to the bathroom?What am I going to do?`Eshy will get scared,I gese I will stay.(up)Oh moon light I love you.(zzzzzz)Ah Inuyasha I sence to jewl ?There not fare away at a your right I can smell a demon,and theres anouther smell its do you think it is?Ah,Solar.  
You gies wake up!Kagome sencey jewl shard and I smell Solar in a vilage about 3 days we better get a move on,said on.

A Morning. Mom whots for breakfist?Eggs Moon light?I dont know but you better feed dogy, dogy.(Holawing)Moon time to eat.(weping)Whats ronge?Get bake hear wolf.  
What do you wont?That wolf did this is your wolf? we just thougt that it was a ever go after her .You done eating, because were going on a I dont smell any thing strange I gess it couldent on jump in the basket,Oh and hears a riben.(sniff,sniff)What is it loard Sessomeru?We are going to see ?I sence Solar is in danger, we have 2days in a half to get that was a longe on time for hes sleeping I got to hery owt of the out,oh eye are turning red,know she cant cntroll her self all night.

I wonder Im not that week,problable cause Im a almost there a whats that?What Iam I doing (humen).Eany body there? And Sesshomeru came ont with Rin and ,what are you doing hear?Theres an evil seance in the every night I seanced it and got stronger and tonight its realy sronge. Boy morning came us were she is you reek of her.I dont know what your telling me leave him alouan he is just a but he must know were she is,know tell us or !(roufe)Moon light!Hat to tell you that but thats no moon is right.  
are you doing hear?The same reson you you thats Sesshomerus and Inuyashas good I hoped down and changed into a Eshy I come and help kids when they need the richaral what is it for. To anouce loard Seterea that he will be the ruler of this ?Why?Well hes a deamon caniving demon he wont be the you mean your going to . YOu gies go make a place to stay in the forest and I will stay with Eshy for the to find out what is going on but I will haft to take with you before the how are bowed his are you going to help?No were going to see the moutain caves for Rin,she wonts to see the the pitures that mean you stay her Im going to take with let me take a look at your right.I started puling his rob down when he toke his right hand on my head and kiss We stoped I finished pulling down his thats there is a scare and pulled it up Sesshomeru you kissed me and I would like to ask do you love me and he pulled me close to his heart and sead I said I do we took a nape.

6;00 bell range and Inuyasha came flying was copleatly confused. Whats going on?Can you here me wake up?Ha, whats the matter?YOu sleeping with Sesshomeru thats what and how meany times?!Well,Only 2. Lisean your sopos to figer out the mistery!Well you should learn not to get all mad!Wellthats kinda hard when my god mother sleeps with my brother and dose not tell me!  
Inuyasha whats roung?said Meroku. your are they doing here?You mean,you were spying on them?No but now that you menchen it mabey I going on?said Songo. Well its along two sleept that true said yes,but thats none of your bisness did you say?Im going boy!Help solar!Sesshomeru,Ren,and Joken stay on.I ture in to a puppy.(bark,bark)Get away from them,and Sango through her said the big monster noKed them all out and stoped us.I jumped down and turn into a ful groun up battal whent on tell 1:00AM.I finaly defeated him had to say good by to Shesshomeru,Joken,Rin,and whent to on with Inuyasha and the others. 


	2. Chapter 2

Och! You better get some Were coming to a hot spring right?  
yea,Why? Need to go in it and boys your not going to look. Look why would you say that?well Miroku you pervet then mabey I wonent even expect Inuyasha your not but there ends up being danger and you and up seeing cause Im so heart I am we look your going to hit us with I dont know what there going to do but Kagome, Samgo, and Shippo will keep you out. What us? Well, I am hert and I hope you say corse we to get in.  
Och! Im coming SITE boy.(aaa)What happen nothing. (aaaaaaaaa)What,this time. Im .Dont you to ever learn,  
said , said out of here. Why Solar?Let me get dress thenI will tel you there now. Solar look behind you,said Shippo.  
(asaaaaaaaaaaa)Im going wolf.(Arrhooooooooo)No your in no cadion to fiagt.(a wolf bark)She cought me neek you killed my son now I will kill took her claws straight through my wound all the way and I bite droped me and I fell bake .Lord hear He zoomed out into the forest tree by tree and finaly mad .What do you want. He looked at me and said what happend?.She did, she is the mother of the demon in the vilage.  
Go kill ,Im not leaving you her with ! So he whent after Knew I wasent died but still he pullled out his soard and slice me in haft and he oiked me up with his riaht hand and Inuyasha feel and couldent looed at me then and started glowing and I shouted up andthe next thing I new the a soard started showing onother soard?Well her gose nothing. (aaaaaaa)I toke my soard and I whent strat through the demon and I stoped on the ground and Kagome shouted out,Solar behind you there was a sacret jel shard coming out of her back in the air I turn around and fiped and cought it landed through it at Kagome she cought and it and purafid demon died.A Sesshomeru I think you better go cause you know .Bye. And he zoomed jumed on my sholder and cudluled on my neak liked fifley.  
And we whent to bed.

Yunna 


End file.
